


30 days of gay

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Neon Genesis Evangelion, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH FUCKERS, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Polyamory, This is gonna be a happy fucking fic, Understanding, god theres gonna be so many lesbian prompts fuck you, long distance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: since its pride month i'm giving yall a new fic for each pairing and i might add more or just recycle the ones i have. i'll try to update daily but if i know ahead of time that i cannot i will double/triple/etc update. FEEL FREE 2 GIVE ME PROMPTS OR PAIRINGS!





	30 days of gay

**Author's Note:**

> holy SHIT!!!! i love being gay. i am personally a lesbian and im fuckign living for this so please support me!! again u can request pairings or prompts or anything!! i can't confirm that these stories will be in a common length, probably less than 3,000 words though its tough being a bad writer.

Yachi Hitoka was, for lack of better words, extremely gay. She had realized this over the summer before her first year of high school. Staring too long at the (very pretty! don't get her wrong!) lifeguards at the pool and causing her ice cream to drop onto the cement. Since she made this shocking discovery behind the real reason why she gets so flustered when a girl talks to her.

  
She wanted to just make it through high school without issue, which didn't seem too hard seeing as she made it through middle school without fuss; but that was pre-awakening. Her mother pushed her to join an activity, but she hadn't known what to do. Being apart of a club seemed scary seeing as most weren't related to her interests. Life was going to be for the most part stressful for Hitoka if she couldn't find a club. She didn't want to seem like a slacker for joining a club late but she also didn't want to seem overeager. She had to have a perfect chance to join a club. Luckily, that perfect chance came in the arms of an actual angel.

  
Shimizu Kiyoko was highly regarded for her angelic looks and many were jealous of her. She was the only manager for the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club and since she was the only standing manager in her third year she needed a new recruit. Scouting and recruiting first years seemed easy on paper, but was quite the challenge.

  
Kiyoko found her status as a third year, and her looks seemed to scare the rest of the underclassmen. She was handing out flyers, looking for direct contact. She found a small blonde peeking out of the classroom after Hinata and Kageyama caused a mess. She called her over.

  
Hitoka looked outside of her classroom to investigate the sound of two very noisy boys yelling. She found that instead of finding the boys she was faced with a very pretty girl calling her ofter.  
Her feet betrayed her panic by walking over to the angel. Holy shit holy shit holy shit! was playing in her head as she walked over. The girl smiled and introduced herself as Shimizu Kiyoko and that the volleyball club was looking for a manager. Hitoka found herself nodding along and taking one of her flyers. She was in a trance. Dreamweaver playing in her head. Kiyoko had said something but she couldn't even hear it. She flushed a bright shade of red when Kiyoko waved her hand in front of her face with a concerned look. "Excuse me, what is your name?" She had asked again.

  
"Y-Yachi Hitoka!" Hitokas voice seemed louder out loud than it did in her head, she was making a fool of herself it seemed. Kiyoko smiled and told her she looked forward to seeing her before practice after school that same day. Kiyoko walked away and Hitoka felt light headed. She turned around and walked back to her classroom, face red for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> im very gay and a very bad writer and i had a breakdown halfway during this because i forgot how to spell several very easy words. please give me ur thoughts or even requests ill love u forever. 
> 
> i might also follow up so it smore gay and ill give yall a secret abt kiyoko........ ;)
> 
> follow me on tungle dot hell @ 367pm.tumblr.com
> 
> also if yall could help me and tell me how 2 add links 2 my fic ill love u forever


End file.
